Patience is a Virtue
by Chel 90210
Summary: Bound by his hybrid curse. Klaus didn't chose Caroline. His attraction to her was fatal. He would follow her to the ends of the earth to make her his. ONE-SHOT. Klaroline.


**Patience is a Virtue**

Klaus was not known to be a patient man. The alpha sat perched up on the barstool, downing his third shot of straight vodka. He knew he would need more if he was going to be _here _babysitting _her _all night.

She knew that he was watching her. He _always _watched her. He _always _followed her. He just wouldn't leave her alone. His infatuation that he had with her, gave her no room for freedom.

_Mate. _He had told her. _Soul mate. _He elaborated when she asked what it meant.

He would at no end stop chasing her until she realized it too.

Klaus believed that he had been _patient _with her. _Two years and counting, _he told himself. His _dear, beloved_ Caroline's free will was hanging by a thread. He _would claim her and mark her tonight._

He watched Caroline intently as she _flirted _with the young wolf known as _Tyler Lockwood. _His scent reeked. Normally, he wouldn't even let Caroline venture as far as Chicago, _but she had insisted_ on a vacation and he had a hard time telling her _no. _

They were only _friends _in her eyes and she felt the need to remind him on a daily basis. It was like pouring salt water on a wound. He hated that she felt that way. He hated that it had to be _her _that he was mated to, but he didn't have a choice.

The Lockwood boy placed one hand on her arm and brushed back her soft blonde curls and used the other to whisper something in her ear. The glass that Klaus had been holding in his hand shattered in the palms of his hand. He was _livid._

Caroline Forbes had then looked up at him, giving him _that_ '_go away you're bothering me again' _look. Unfortunately for Caroline, he was not going to be easily persuaded.

Klaus pushed back the barstool and muttered a few apologies to the bartender for the mess. He cleaned off his hand and walked straight over to Caroline.

"_Sweetheart, _I think maybe you indulged yourself a little too much tonight. Let's go back to the hotel." He made no attempt to acknowledge the boy's existence.

"I'm _not ready yet _Klaus." She stared at him hard and leaned back into the werewolf. Tyler Lockwood then boldly brought both of his hands around her and settled them at the lowest part of her waist.

"Who _the fuck is this?"_ Tyler said, possessively.

Klaus laughed menacingly. "You're worst fucking nightmare Lockwood. Get your _paws _off of my _mate _before I removed them from you myself."

"She doesn't seem to want to go with you." He pointed out.

Klaus ignored the comment. "We're leaving Caroline." He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her from Tyler's grasp. He pulled her behind him just enough so that he could get a swing at the boy.

He punched him square in the jaw. He only stumbled a bit before he tried to retaliate, but Klaus was too quick. Before Tyler could even think, he found himself lying on the ground. Neither Caroline nor Klaus were left in sight.

Klaus wasn't going to deal with Caroline's noncompliance tonight. He continued to hold her by the wrist until he decided that she wasn't moving fast enough for him.

He ignored her words, punches and kicks as he picked her up like a bride and carried her to their hotel suite.

"I _swear to god _Klaus this the _last _fucking straw. You can't do this anymore. I _want to go home. _I don't want to be here with you anymore." She continued to _push, pinch, and bite _– anything to get released from his iron tight grasp.

Klaus had always been territorial with her, but tonight he was acting _possessive. _She couldn't deny his impeccable looks. He was everything any woman would want in an alpha male. She just never had the desire to want _that type of life. _

He was making it even harder for her to control herself around him. She was attracted to him and _he knew it._

Klaus quickly scanned the hotel key and pushed through the door. He took Caroline straight to the bedroom and tossed her carelessly onto the king-sized bed.

"You are hanging by a fucking thread Caroline. I will not take this _childish _behavior anymore." He was pacing himself back and forth trying not to do anything rash.

"And _who are you?" _She challenged. "You're starting to at like my father – _your father." _

She knew she struck a nerve. _Maybe she shouldn't have said that. _He looked up at her, disappointed that she would go _that far. _He was nothing like his father.

"You really know how to make a situation better don't you _love. _I have been patient with you for over two years now Caroline, when are you going to ever _give me a chance?"_

Caroline sat at the end of the bed looking up at Klaus who was now hovering over her. He reached down and cupped her cheek with his hand. She turned her head leaning into him and inhaled his scent.

_"_When are you going to stop acting like a possessive control freak?" Their heart-felt moment immediately ended at her comment.

He pulled his hand away from her face and and grabbed her by the waist. He pushed her back onto the bed, locked both of her wrists above her head, giving her no room to fight him.

"When are you going to start liking it, _sweetheart?" _He brought his face closer to hers. He was _teasing her. _

She arched her back in response to his cool breath blowing air across her neck and down her collarbone. _She wanted this to._

He slowly began to nip at her neck, biting gently as he felt her heart rate increase. He then released her wrists when he made sure that she wasn't going to leave him. He placed his cool hand on her stomach and gripped her tightly as he hiked her shirt up exposing her lacy red bra.

He dipped his head lower and began to taunt her stomach with his velvety touch. He moved his feathery kisses up to her breasts. He began to knead them through the bra _knowing _that he was teasing her.

Caroline moaned knowing she wanted more from him. She took her clothing matters into her own hands and quickly pealed off her shirt, surprising Klaus.

She reached for Klaus's shirt trying to remove his, but he quickly stopped her. _Not tonight Caroline. _It was all about her tonight.

He unclasped her bra exposing her perfect and _perky _breasts. Her rosy nipples immediately hardened at the flick of his finger.

He lowered his head and clasped onto one of them with his mouth sucking and pulling on the other one with his other hand.

Still, Caroline _wanted more._

Klaus stripped off the rest of her clothes, fully exposing her goddess-like body to him. He couldn't have prepared himself for something so _sexy. _He wanted to _ravish _her in every way possible, starting with her core.

He spread her legs open inviting himself to dine on her delicate, sweet bud. He took one of her legs and began to kiss his way from her ankle, passed her calf and knee, up her thigh, and into her inner thigh, where he paused briefly and looked up at her for an approval.

She nodded her head unable to form coherent words. He finally indulged himself in her. She had tasted better than anything he had ever had before.

She was withering beneath him unable to control the moans coming from her body. He controlled her movement by grabbing onto her waist and playing with her breasts while he feasted on her womanhood.

She felt a familiar tingle in her core – _knowing _that her release was close. "Please, Klaus." She begged.

He knew she was close. "Oh, Nik." She moaned. "Please, please, please, don't stop. " she was begging him and that's exactly where he wanted her.

Before she could reach her climax. He pulled back and looked Caroline straight in the eye.

The disappointment in her eyes was completely evident. "That disappointment _sweetheart _has been the past two years of my life."


End file.
